Missing Heart
by SamwiseAtHeart
Summary: Slight alternate ending to S2's Heart. Sam gets kidnapped by Madison and is wounded by her after their night together, and Dean must find him before it's too late to save him from a fate worse than death. Can Dean save Sam, and can Sam save Madison?


_**Missing Heart** by SamwiseAtHeart_

_**Author's note**: This story takes place as an alternate ending to season two's episode Heart. Written for the Brotherly Bond Challenge at supernatural. tv . This story begins after Sam and Madison slept together. Sam woke up in the night and found her wolfed out and running off. Sam went to Dean, and the two brothers are off in the woods hunting her together. This story is about how a werewolf brought the boys bond even closer, and gives Dean all the more incentive to save Sam from evil. . Please note that Madison is more wolf-like when transformed in my story than what was in the episode. _

_SPOILERS up through Heart. LimpSam, one or two swear words.  
_

Reviews are appreciated and encouraging.

--

"Sammy!!!!!!!!!!"

The frantic yell of a deep baritone voice pierced the night.

"Sam! Sammy where are you?!"

The man's hands were cupped in front of his mouth, yelling even louder for his brother as he dodged in and out of the trees in the direction the prints in the underbrush lead. Minutes, though it seemed like hours, had passed, since he last saw his little brother. The two of them had been in the forest hunting for her, Madison, a werewolf that they had been trying to cure, when Sam was snatched out from right in front of him.

"Dammit Sam, let me know where you are." He breathed hard as he picked up his pace, not wanting to slow down, or give up. His jacket flapped in the wind and boots thudded as he flew across the forest floor on the creature's trail.

--

"Aaaaugh! Dean!" Sam yelled as sharp claws jabbed into his side and chest and he was lifted off the ground. "Deeeean!"

He clawed at the furry knurled hands that were holding him. "Let go of me you – ugh" Claws sank deeper into the flesh of his belly.

"Deeeeeean!" Sam's cries were suddenly hushed, as the creature let its prey's head crash into a tree. The werewolf let the limp form of her prey fall to the ground. Blood pooled to the side of the unmoving form, as the dark, furry, mass stepped back from its prey and looked to the full moon hovering high in the sky.

A bone chilling howl of triumph pierced through the night.

--

Dean gasped. The cry of the werewolf sounded musical, almost a victorious cheer to the moon. _That means that Sam… that Sammy is d… No! Dean quit it. That howl is close. Focus!_

"Hang on Sammy, I'm almost there." Dean pulled out his silver loaded gun and sprinted faster, if that was even possible, towards the howl.

The thudding of boots halted, as a breeze rustled through the trees and Dean saw the hulking shape. The dark haired man lifted his gun and took aim at the creature, taking cover behind a tree. The werewolf turned her head this way and that, tongue lolling and blood dripping from her maw. Dean stood behind his tree and watched her for a moment. _Her eyes are still human_, thought Dean. He looked into those eyes and saw her, his and Sam's recent friend

"Madison." Her name escaped his lips.

The beast's ears twitched and she turned to where she finally saw Dean. Warm brown eyes met the green hazel of the hunter. A single tear trickled down her furry cheek. And then she blinked, her eyes suddenly shining silver. Snarling, Madison leapt into the air gnashing her teeth violently towards Dean.

A single shot rang through the air, and Madison crashed to the ground with a thud. Her silver eyes flashed as she grabbed the wound on her shoulder, jumped to her feet, and fled.

"Madison!" Dean leapt forward and dodged through the trees after her. She had taken his brother, and she was going to have to pay for it.

As he weaved in and out of trees, Dean kept his breathing quiet and even. He had to listen intently for any sound that would lead him to that SOB, or to his brother.

"Ugh…" a quiet sound whispered through the darkness not too far away. "Dean…"

His feet stopped in his tracks. "Sammy?" Every muscle in the older hunter's body ceased what it was doing and he focused on the sound. He could hear the ragged sound of hitched breathing, and a slow drip drip of something sticky on dirt. He took a few cautious steps in the darkness.

"SAM!" Dean's voice broke when he saw a pool of blood next to a dark shape lying on the ground.

Gun forgotten, quickly, weathered, and knowing hands gently turned the body over on the peat. Moonlight showed the smooth face of the younger hunter. The young face was splotched with blood. _Sammy! Don't you dare be dead_. The elder hunter softly lifted his brother's head and placed his fingers on the vital veins in the boy's neck. He let out a relieved breath "Sammy, come on, everything's going to be alright."

Dean pulled off his jacket and placed it over the oozing gash on his brother's belly. Too much blood had spilt already. _This is going to be difficult_.

"Ughh" Dean felt his brother breathe in deeper as he groaned in pain.

"Sammy, come on, open your eyes."

Sam groaned again, this time it was discernable. "Dean."

"I'm here Sammy."

"Dean..."

"That's right, I'm here."

"Dean—"

"I'm--"

"Quit telling me that," Sam coughed. "I know you're there Dean."

"Yeah."

"So, did you get her?" The younger hunter coughed again as Dean continued putting pressure on the belly wound.

"Tagged her in the shoulder, but she got away."

"She got me Dean…" Sam lifted his arm so that his brother could see. Two wide gashes, the size of teeth marks dribbled blood across his forearm.

Dean glanced at the wound and immediately looked into the eyes of his younger brother, "No, man, can't be. It's just a scratch. That doesn't look anything like…"

"Dean," Sam looked at his brother with solemn eyes "She bit me."

Sam, with his good arm reached for the gun left close to his head. He grabbed it shaft first, shaft facing him, and pushed the handle towards his big brother.

"You know what this means." Sam said, his voice quaking.

Dean's eyes went wide as he looked at the gun in front of him. His breath hitched.

"Dean, you promised." Sam shoved the gun into his older brother's hand "You promised me you'd never let me become something I'm not."

Dean looked at the gun in his hand, hand trembling, and then met the hazel eyes of his brother. "I did promise…"

"Then do it." Sam grabbed his brother's hand holding the gun, and steadily placed the barrel at his own temple. His breath sped up. "Do it quickly."

"Sammy." Dean shook his head slowly and tried to pull the gun back.

Sam held his brother's hand firmly, the tip of the barrel never moved from head. A tear slowly streaked down the younger brother's cheek.

"Please Dean. I'm asking you to do it." His voice broke. "I don't want to be a monster."

"You're not a monster Sammy. Do you hear me? You are not a monster."

"Madison bit me Dean. I'm a werewolf now, not to mention all that demon crap. We've hunted werewolves, and evil all our lives. I am… a monster Dean. A monster you have to kill."

"No!"

"Yes." Sam bit his lip, tears freely falling from his eyes which pleaded with his brother to pull the trigger.

A tear trickled down the older brother's cheek. "No, Sammy. You're my brother. I've worked my whole life just to keep you alive. I swore that I would save you, so that I'd never have to kill you. Believe me when I say that I will save you." He moved the gun away from his brother's head.

"You can't. Werewolf is incurable. You can't save me, except by this." Sam pointed to the gun, still in Dean's hand. "This is how you can save me."

"Sammy." Dean shook his head, a slight smile suddenly upon his features. "You're forgetting something very important."

"What?" He paused, sniffing once again. "The silver bullets?"

The smile got wider. "Look up Sasquatch. It's a full moon tonight Sammy." He chuckled. "If you were a werewolf, you wouldn't be lying here asking me to kill you. I'd be half ripped apart with my heart missing by now, knowing how quick you work."

Sam looked up into the sky and saw the great white orb, which lit up the night with its fullness. He blinked a few times and his quick, hitched breathing slowed and evened out.

"You're not a monster Sammy. You're my brother, and I need to get you stitched up. You look like you got stuck in the middle of a fight between Freddy and Jason." He smirked.

Dean reached down, and helped Sam get to his feet. The younger brother leaned heavily on Dean, and the two of them began the long walk through the forest, back to the Impala and motel. As they walked, a mournful howl reverberated through the air. Both Winchesters stopped walking for a moment, a tingle went up and down their spines.

"Dean." Sam whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I only came here and saved your sorry butt from being a monster and from you doing something stupid like killing yourself."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Thanks Dean."

"Yup."

--

The sun rose, a small beam on light permeated the motel room, glistening off the bare chest of the youngest Winchester. Dark stains covered the bandages that bound Sam's arm, head, and stomach. Dean snorted and turned over in his sleep. Suddenly, the twidly beep of Sam's phone filled the room and the younger boy groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

The younger Winchester immediately sat up. "Madison, where are you?"

Madison looked scared as she clutched the handle of a payphone in a phone booth. _"_I don't know where I am."

_Calm down_, he thought. "Well, do you see any street signs?"

She looked around at the sign on the corner by the phone booth. "Um…yeah, yeah, Middle Point.

Sam put his feet on the floor and stood up. "All right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are."

Sam closed the phone. "Come on Dean, we're getting her."

Dean, himself awakened by the phone call had already gotten up and put his boots on. He nodded and grabbed hold of his gun.

--

Sam, Dean, and Madison sat in the living room of Madison's apartment. The gun sat on the table.

Madison clutched her bathrobe, a small dark spot just visible on her shoulder. She looked at Sam. "I don't remember anything." She paused. "I did that to you last night, didn't I?

"It's not that bad." Sam said, gently rubbing the bandage on his forehead with his good hand.

Madison shook her head. "I'm lucky I didn't kill you. I probably killed someone else last night too."

Dean said quietly, "There's no way to know yet."

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" Madison asked meekly.

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere." Sam said encouragingly, almost desperately to convince himself as well as her.

Dean signed. "That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

Madison looked at her recent lover, brown eyes searching. "Is he right?"

Tears formed in Sam's eyes. He blinked and turned away, unable to meet Madison's questioning gaze.

She looked back at Dean who continued. " I mean, we could lock you up at night, but…when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am."

Dark brown eyes looked from one brother to the other. Madison blinked and sniffed in once, bridling her tears.

She sighed, resigned to her fate. "So, I guess that's all there is to it, then."

Sam looked at his friend in unbelief. "Stop it. Don't talk like that."

Madison cut in, her voice quavering just a little bit. "Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you anymore." She gently stroked the bandage on Sam's cheek, a small tear falling down her own. She sighed quietly and grabbed the gun that was on the table. She gently brought it over to Sam, who looked at her, and then it.

"Put that down."

Madison said softly through her tears. "I can't do it myself. I need you to help me."

Sam breathed in and resolutely refused. "Madison, no.

Quietly, and accepting, Madison looked into the younger Winchester's eyes. "Sam…I'm a monster.

Sam's breath became sporadic, "You don't have to be." He breathed. "We can find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you."

"You tried." Madison cried. "I know you tried. But this is all there is left." She breathed in quietly. "Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

Sam looked up, and said with emotion "I can't."

"I don't wanna die." She chuckled as a tear streaked down her cheek. "I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me.

Sam shook his head, trying very hard to keep his tears in check. Madison looked at him pleadingly to do it. Dean, who had been watching, slowly walked over and carefully took the gun from Madison. He looked at Sam who looked back at him for a moment. Sam met Madison's eyes once more and then looked up breaking the gaze. He took a few steps, and found himself in another room. Sam cried silently but openly, as Dean entered a moment after his brother.

"Sam. I'm sorry." The elder brother said quietly,

Sam sniffed, a tear trickling down his cheek. "No, you're right. She's right." _It's just so hard. _

_See what you put me through little brother?_ "Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it." Dean said quietly. _I don't want you to go through this like I am._

The younger brother's voice cracked slightly with emotion. "She asked me to."

"You don't have to." Dean shook his head.

"Yes, I do." _I did this… I'm still doing this to you Dean._ Sam's Adams apple hurt when he tried to swallow. Another tear fell and he sniffed.

"Please." He held his hand out for the gun, tears streaming down his face. Dean gently placed the gun in Sam's hand. "Just wait here."

The younger hunter looked back at Dean, tears streaming and his whole body shaking, before he disappeared back into the living room. Dean, now alone, let a solitary tear roll down his cheek. He flinched as he heard a single gunshot from the next room.

_I've got to save you Sammy. _

Fin


End file.
